Yugioh Card Capsules
by Nalika2431
Summary: a twist on the yugioh capsule monsters.


disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh

* * *

Yugioh

Chapter 1 

Fifteen years ago there was a very strong and mysterious duelist that wenby the name of Akna. In theses fifteen years only a few people knew the truth of Akan. Not only was he a strong duelist but was a very powerful magician.  
Anzu, Akan's closest friend, had told him that he needed to becareful since their enemies were also in the same place, but Akan didn't think it was a problem ubtil two years after he started dueling.  
Zeke and Hao, who would always hang around Akan, were fighting to protect him and Anzu from a man by the name Ushid, along with Ryu and Karas. Not only did Akan know that Ushid was a good fighter but he was also a very skilled magician.  
"Zeke becareful. he is very skilled in the dark ways." said Akan  
_'Great now he tells me'_  
"Zeke behind you!" yelled Karas  
"Go to hell Mystics. Oh and say hello to your brother for me Akan."  
Suddenly a bright light engulfed all of the Mystics and Ushid. While Akan and the others were changed back to their child form, Ushid was no where to be found. Maho took each one of them to a family. She didnt want to split them up but didn't have a choice.  
_'Hopefully they'll meet up again.'_  
_'Yes Maho lets hope. After all that's all we can do now.' said Destiny_

(Fifteen years later)

Fifteen years after the clash with Ushid, Akan, who was renamed Yugi to hide him, had been the Duel Monsters Champion for three years. The pharaoh, who was aslo Yugi's dueling partener had finally found his true name, which was Atem.  
Then one day Yugi and the others were walking down the street when someone called out for Yugi, but by his older name, Akan.  
"Who's he talking about Joey?" asked Atem, who had his own body and had no clue who his partener really was.  
"I'm not sure, Atem." said Joey _'I don't know for sure but if i'm not mistaken he called him by Akan.'_ he thought  
"Tea, I think we need to leave." said Yugi  
"Right."  
"Yugi what-?"  
"Not now Joey. Lets go."  
As they ran around the corner to the game shop Joey asked Yugi why they called him by another name instead of Yugi.  
"Don't ask, Joey"  
"Yugi you'll need to tell them at some point." said Tea  
"Wait till we get to the game shop." said Yugi 'I really don't want to tell them but Tea's right I don't have a choice now that they heard them call me that.'  
Once they got to the game shop Atem truned to ask Yugi some thing but he couldn't find him. Atem was just about to ask Joey were Yugi went when he came out of the back room.  
"Yugi... What is going on?"  
"Joey you wanted to know why they called me Akan instead of Yugi, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Hmm... Remember that time I stood up for you and Tristan?"  
"Of course we do Yugi, but what does that have to do-"  
"Wait! of course! Now I remember!" exclaimed Joey  
"What Joey?"  
"About sixteen years ago when we were fighting Ushin? Remember?"  
"Yeah and we were getting our tails kicked." said Tristan  
"Yeah I know." said Yugi "I was that kid that stepped in front of you two and Ushin."  
"What"  
"No way."  
" Yeah. It was me. I am Akan." said Yugi  
Yugi told them that the reason he didn't tell any one until now. He said that the only one that knew was Tea, since they grew up together. But when Joey asked why he didn't tell anyone there was a loud blast outside the door of the game shop.  
_'Yugi there's a problem'_  
"What is it Maho?" asked Yugi  
_'It seems Ushid wasn't destroyed'_  
"What?"  
"Yugi?"  
_'Pharaoh'_  
"Mahado!What is it?" asked Atem  
_'There are monster spirits coming out every where!' yelled Mahado_  
"What"  
_'Anzu!'_  
"Destiny!What is it?" asked Tea  
_'Ushid is still- Ahh!'_  
"Destiny!"  
"What happened?" asked Joey  
"She was attacked" said Yugi  
_'Destiny! No!' yelled Maho_  
"Maho! you go out there now you'll be destroyed as well." yelled Yugi  
_'But Destiny...'_  
"Maho, Yugi's right." said Tea "YUgi this area isn't safe any more."  
"Yes you're right. Let's go."  
_"But why would you go now?"_  
"Ushid!"  
"Yugi! Joey! Tristan! Tea!"  
"Huh? Bakura! Duke!"  
_"So the Mystics really**are**still alive."_  
"Ushin"  
"Hello Zeke. Hao."  
"No way. Joey and Tristan are Zeke and Hao?" asked Duke  
"So you guys ready to get rid of them for good?" asked Yugi  
_'Huh? who is Yugi talking to?' wondered Atem  
'Akan you do realize once they're gone you will be sa well.' said Seth or the Magician of Black Chaos.  
'No Yugi!'_  
"Sure I know. Let's go guys."  
"Right."  
As the Mystics fought Atem watched helplessly. He knew magic, but he didn't know if any of his magic could help. Atem felt bad. His partener was fighting and he couldn't help. Mahado felt just as bad. Maho, who was his partener, was fighting and he couldn't help her.  
_'Atem?'_  
"Yes Mahado! Let's go!"  
_'No! Akan'_ yelled Maho  
"Go Mahado! Dark Magic Attack!"  
"A...Atem."  
"Look Yugi you helped me in my battle with Zorc, so let me help you now."  
"Alright."  
"Yeah this will definately help." said Joey.  
"And now we don't have to worry about using _them_." said Duke  
"What do they mean Yugi?" asked Atem  
Smiling Yugi said "You'll see. Tea. Tristan. Bakura... You ready?"  
"Yeah."  
Reaching down on their belts they pulled out different colored capsules. Yugi pulled out a black capsule. Tea a white one. Tristan, a green one. Duke, a yellow, Joey red and Bakura pulled out a blue capsule.  
"What? Yugi I don't get it." said Atem  
"Don't worry about it Atem." said Yugi "Lets do this guys."  
"Right Capsules open!"  
"Chaos Mage! Stand"  
"Light Darkness dragon! Stand!" yelled Tea  
"This is impossible. How did they get the Capsule Cards?!" shouted Ushid  
"GO Obediant Fiend!" yelled Joey  
"Sabber Beetle! Stand!" yelled Tristan  
"It cant be!" yelled Ushin  
"Amphibian Beast Stand!" yelled Bakura  
"Armed Dragon Level 7! Stand!" yelled Duke  
"How is this possible?!"  
"Simple." said Yugi "You're dealing with the Mystics"  
"Capsules attack!"  
"Mahado help them!" yelled Atem  
_'Right'_  
As they were fighting Atem noticed his feelings for Yugi, as did Yugi. Hoping he can confess to Yugi later, Atem continued to fight .  
_'Lets hope this don't end like last time'_ thought Yugi  
"Ahh"  
"Atem!"  
"It's over Akan!"  
"Are you sure about that Ushin?" asked Atem from behind Mahado.  
"But... But how?!"  
"You had a dummy." said Yugi "Nice work Atem Mahado."  
"Come on guys lets finish this!" yelled Joey  
"Right! Ultimate Strike!"  
"Yugi! We did it!" yelled Tea  
"Yeah we sure did Tea." said Yugi  
"Congradulatins Mystics."  
"Huh? Who said that?" asked Atem  
"Lord Radon!"  
"You have finally destroyed the Dark Ones, and now you finally come home. The six of you have been missed."  
_'Great just when I find out how I feel about him too.'_ thought Atem  
"Thank you Lord Radon. But Earth is our home now. This is where we belong not, Radium. This is where we're staying." said Yugi  
"Very well Akan. You will remain here. You will be able o keep your powers and will be greatly missed. Good luck Mystics."  
"Well that was intersting, huh?" asked Duke  
"Man that's nothing compared to everything we've been through." said Joey  
"Heh. Come on guys. Let's go home." said Yugi  
"Uh Yugi?"  
"Atem I know I like you but do you like me too?" asked Yugi  
"Yes"  
Maho: Three years later Atem and Yugi had filed as long lost twins. Both were now married, Yugi to Tea and Atem to Alina. Joey got together with Mai Valintine, Duke got with Joey's human sister Serenity. Tristan got with a girl named Tanya and Bakura is with another like Mahado and myself. Her name is Faith. They all still hangout and Yugi, Joey, Atem, and Bakura still duel, but if they didn't then I would be worried. Now I know that I don't have to worry about Yugi because Atem is there, and I know one thing for sure. The Games aren't over yet.

-THE-  
-END?- 


End file.
